


Au fond, Judas, c'est un artiste

by Ahelya



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il y a une certaine forme de beauté dans la trahison.





	Au fond, Judas, c'est un artiste

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite au cours de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Girouette".
> 
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Le titre est une référence au monologue donné par Philippe de Gonzague dans le film le Bossu datant de 1997.

Le commun des mortels ne s'en rend certainement pas compte, ou ne veut absolument pas se l'avouer, mais il y a une certaine beauté dans la trahison.

Ce n'est pas qu'une question de survie. Après autant de temps, ça ne peut pas être seulement une question de survie. Après tout, et après tous les évènements auxquels il a assisté et/ou participé, il sait bien que malgré toutes les tempêtes qui peut surgir, certains s'en sortent toujours vainqueur. Alors même que tout semble perdu. Et pourtant, même s'il sait que ces gens ont toutes les chances alors qu'il n'y en a plus aucune, il y a toujours cet instinct qui est là. Bien présent. Ce « et si ? ».

Mais ce n'est pas toujours une question de survie. Il lui est arrivé de retourner sa veste pour autre chose que la simple assurance de rester en vie. Pour un peu plus de pouvoir. Pour de l'argent. Pour pouvoir trahir quelqu'un d'autre ensuite… Et parfois même, juste pour le plaisir…

Le commun des mortels ne s'en rend certainement pas compte, ou ne veut absolument pas se l'avouer, mais il y a une certaine forme de beauté dans la trahison. C'est un jeu, un art, une illusion.

Et qui mieux qu'un Magicien pour être un expert en illusion.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A cause de ce texte, il y a une partie de moi qui a imaginer une rencontre entre Barrowman et Luchini… Je sais pas si c'est un truc que j'ai envie de voir en fait…


End file.
